1. Field
The presently claimed invention relates generally to the field of communications, and more specifically to the field of wireless communications in a network having multiple nodes.
2. Background
Recent trends in communications have demonstrated that visual content is becoming a more important aspect of both the communications themselves as well as the devices that enable such communications. For example, displays have become much more integral to the operation of mobile phones in recent years. The mobile display digital interface (MDDI) protocol has been adopted by many manufacturers and users as a cost-effective and low-power solution that enables high-speed short-range communication with a display device, for example a display portion of a clamshell-type or flip-phone. The MDDI protocol typically utilizes a miniature connector system and a thin flexible cable for connecting portable computing, communications and entertainment devices to displays, generally referred to as a host and a client, respectively. However, with the development of high-speed wireless technologies such as ultra wideband and 802.11n, there is a growing desire for wireless communications between computing platforms and displays. Wireless USB has been introduced as one option for wireless communication between devices. However, unlike a MDDI system, wireless USB operates within the framework of the wiMedia UWB MAC, which unfortunately ties the communications protocol very heavily to the underlying MAC structure, which in turn complicates operation of wireless USB systems making them less than optimal for many applications.
As noted above, in a wired MDDI system, the host and client devices are connected by actual cabling, which forms the basis for the association between the host and the client. In a wireless system; however, there is no automatic, physical link creating an association between the host and client, which can lead to numerous difficulties with association, security, inefficient use of air link bandwidth, and conflicting addresses, packets and/or communication protocols from differing hosts and/or clients.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system and/or method for wireless MDDI communications that ensures proper association between a host and a client, as well as efficient and secure communications there between.